Sparx
Sparx (スパークス Supākusu in Japanese) is one of the main characters and the comic relief of ''The Legend of Spyro'' series. Personality Sidekick and brother to Spyro, Sparx is cautious but will explore the world with gentle prodding. He is a reluctant hero who is practically and worldly observant. He uses his wit and sarcasm as a mask to hide his doubts and fears. Serving his role as the comic relief, Sparx occasionally gives out humorous dialogue and sarcastic remarks. Despite this, he is a quick thinker whenever necessary, and can be serious and understanding at times. During the trilogy, he also acts as a pathfinder to the player and Spyro on many occasions show the way to the next objective. Sparx has a habit of believing almost everyone wants him and Spyro dead. Most likely because of his life in the peaceful Swamp, Sparx is more skeptical of the cryptic and mysterious plots the two get involved in, going as far as criticizing the Chronicler's complicated visions while Spyro and other characters just accepted the directions given. Story ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' Sparx lived in the swamp with his parents, Flash, Nina, and his adoptive brother Spyro. He and Spyro grew up together in the swamp where they would spend many lazy afternoons playing games of hide-and-seek with each other. Though Sparx gives Spyro a hard time for being so different, he has a strong brotherly bond with Spyro and would do anything for him.The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning Prima Strategy Guide, page 29 One day, when Spyro and Sparx were playing hide-and-seek, they wandered too far from their playgrounds and were attacked by a group of Apes. They captured Sparx by trapping him in a cage, intending to use him as a lantern, and Spyro tried to rescue him. When the Ape Leader had had enough of Sparx's insults, he was about to stomp the dragonfly, but Spyro was able to stop him by unleashing his Fire attack, much to everyone's surprise. While the Ape Leader fled to report to Cynder about the young dragon, Spyro defeated the remaining Apes and freed Sparx. Spyro and Sparx later told their parents about what had happened and they didn't seem surprised. Flash and Nina soon told Spyro the truth that he wasn't a dragonfly, but a stranger from a distant land. While Spyro set off to find his real home, Sparx was reluctant at first to accompany the young dragon, but after a talk with Flash, he decided to follow along. After they fought off hostile forces along the way, Sparx and Spyro came in contact with Ignitus, the Fire Guardian. Spyro then learned who and what he really was, and what has been happening. Ignitus explained that they were in war with The Dark Master, but lost, and the Dragon Temple was under occupation by their enemy, led by a large black dragon, Cynder. When Spyro insisted Ignitus to take him to the Temple, Sparx thought it was a bad idea, but Spyro refused to give up. After they drove Cynder's forces out of the Temple, Ignitus taught Spyro how to master his Fire element. When Ignitus told Spyro that he needed to go find the other three Guardians by flight; Sparx thought it was a joke and didn't believe Spyro could fly. Ignitus proved Sparx wrong by teaching Spyro how to do so. When Spyro and Sparx were ready to leave Munitions Forge with the Earth Guardian Dragon, Terrador, Cynder attacked and chased Spyro throughout the erupting volcano. When Cynder was about to catch Spyro, Ignitus intervened to fight Cynder, but was captured. Spyro tried to help Ignitus, but Terrador stopped him and told him that he is not ready to take on Cynder. After Terrador trained Spyro how to master Earth and his fear, he sent Spyro and Sparx to Cynder's lair to rescue Ignitus. When Spyro found Ignitus, Cynder stopped Spyro from destroying the final crystal and opened to portal of Convexity. Ignitus and Sparx suspected that it's no use to stop her, but Spyro refused to believe that and followed Cynder through the portal. After Spyro defeated Cynder, she was freed from The Dark Master's influence and returned to her true form, a young Dragon the same size and age as Spyro. As the realm began to collapse in on itself and the portal started to suck the three inside, Sparx insisted on making a quick exit, but Spyro declared he will not leave Cynder behind with the Dark Master; though barely, Spyro was able to grab Cynder and escaped safely. During the celebration of Spyro's victory, Sparx added that he also helped Spyro through his journey, and then humorously ranted about how he had no credit for the things he had done helping save the Dragons, much to everyone's surprise. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' After the events of his previous adventure with Spyro, Sparx wasn't able to sleep well for weeks since Cynder stayed at the temple. He took an instant disliking towards the black dragon, insisting that she was still evil. When Sparx saw Cynder sneaking out of the Temple, he told Spyro about it and suggested not to follow her, but Spyro didn't agree with him and chased after her. Spyro soon caught up with Cynder and learned that she doesn't want to hurt anyone else and left the Temple. Spyro was disappointed while Sparx seemed happy that she was gone. Suddenly, the Temple fell under attack again by the Apes, this time led by a new enemy called Gaul, the Ape King. After Spyro drove off Gaul's forces, Ignitus and the other Guardians concluded that they're no longer safe in the Temple. Sparx ventured alongside Spyro to the Ancient Grove, where they are supposed to find the Chronicler, but got captured by Skavengers instead. During gladiatorial combat, the Skavengers forced Spyro and Cynder to battle against each other, much to Spyro's surprise and Sparx's horror. The battle was cut short when Gaul's forces attacked and captured Cynder, which gave Spyro and Sparx an opportunity to escape. Afterwards, they had to battle the head pirate named Skabb. After getting fed with the back-talking and insults from one of Skabb's parrots, Sniff, Sparx knocked out the parrot, which the dragonfly really enjoyed afterwards. Spyro and Sparx soon met the Chronicler at the White Isle, and after being told that Cynder would return to the Dark Master's side, Spyro wanted to save Cynder from Gaul. Sparx, though being doubtful, decided to go with Spyro to help rescue Cynder, while in the process living through 'his worst nightmares'. After Spyro defeated Gaul and the Mountain of Malefor began collapsing, Spyro used his Dragon Time powers to encase Cynder, Sparx and himself in crystal to protect them. ''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' Three years later, Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder were broken free from the crystal by a group of Grublins within the ruins of the Well of Souls. Sparx was the first to awaken from his slumber, finding himself in the paw of Hunter of Avalar. After Hunter saved Spyro and Cynder from the Golem, Sparx was reunited with Spyro but retained his distrustful nature and doubts of Cynder. Despite that, the yellow dragonfly continued to help both Spyro and Cynder progress by guiding their path from time to time. His attitude towards Cynder began changing to a much more positive light when the trio all agreed to blowing up the Dam "all at once," in which Cynder's attitude toward Sparx also started to become more positive as they had something they could all agree on. When the time came for them to travel to the Burned Lands to confront Malefor, Spyro told Sparx to stay behind and guide the inhabitants to the Underground City of Warfang, knowing that the yellow dragonfly wouldn't survive in the lava-filled wasteland of the Burned Lands. However, Sparx made Cynder promise him to look after Spyro, before the dragons left for the Burned Lands. He was last seen watching the world come back together with the other Guardians and the inhabitants, and was later seen on a page the Chronicler was looking in, hovering beside the remaining Guardians and overlooking the world of the new age. ''The Legend of Spyro 3D According to the plot syposis of the cancelled Spyro film, Sparx grew up alongside Spyro, whose egg was handed to the dragonflies by Ignitus to hide Spyro and they raised the young dragon as one of their own. After their village was attacked, and with Spyro realizing what he really is, Sparx joins Spyro on his journey as his sidekick to ensure the demise of the Dark Master, while also encountering Cynder, who is enslaved to the Dark Master. Relationships Spyro Born on the same day as Spyro, Sparx grew up alongside his adoptive brother, and the duo has never been apart since. Sparx acts like a good foster brother and companion to Spyro and is willing to help him on his journey. His smart remarks even sometimes help Spyro on his adventures. He was willing to put his life on the line to protect Spyro as shown in ''The Eternal Night when Sparx saved Spyro from being discovered by Skavengers while Spyro was unconsicious, drawing the Skavengers away from Spyro. When the time came for him and Spyro to part ways after their time together, Sparx made Cynder promise to look after Spyro as they've been through a lot together. The last known response between Spyro and Sparx is the dragonfly reassuring his foster brother that he would careful from here on. Cynder Unlike Spyro, who understands Cynder, Sparx blamed the black dragoness for what she had done when she was under Malefor's control and wouldn't hesitate to openly express his distrust towards her, insisting that she was still evil. This is because of Sparx's care for Spyro, and of how Cynder was for most of A New Begining, he fears for Spyro's safety. He still holds much distaste against her throughout The Eternal Night, especially shown during the beginning, but during the climax he agrees with Cynder for once when she refuses to leave Spyro in the Mountain of Malefor, saying "she's making sense this time". Later on in Dawn of the Dragon, he learned to trust Cynder when she and Spyro were tethered together during their journey. The relationship between Sparx and Cynder became far more friendly while at the Dam when Cynder, Spyro, and Sparx all agree that the best way to destroy the dam was "to let it out all at once." This was because Cynder and Sparx found something they both agree on. When the time came for Sparx to stay behind, the dragonfly had Cynder promise him to take care of Spyro when Sparx couldn't accompany the two dragons to the Burned Lands to face Malefor. Volteer Sparx doesn't like Volteer's highly intellectual speeches as he couldn't understand them. Later in the games, he begins to understand Volteer far better. Cyril The dragonfly was annoyed by Cyril's seemingly endless boastings and evolved egotism, but Sparx easily matched the egotism by claiming to be the god of the"Llama-people" (The Atwalas) until it appears no one is paying any attention to him. International Voice actors Gallery ::Sparx/Gallery Trivia *Sparx is permanently yellow in the Legend of Spyro series, his body is positioned differently, and he possesses arms, which his classic series incarnation only had in concept art. *Although Sparx was told that he wouldn't survive in the Burned Lands, he did survive in the lava-filled atmosphere of the Destroyer's core when he accompanied Spyro and Cynder. *Sparx is one of two roles in The Legend of Spyro series to be constantly recast (the other being Cynder). He is voiced by David Spade in A New Beginning, Billy West in The Eternal Night, and Wayne Brady in Dawn of the Dragon. This subject was poked fun at in Dawn of the Dragon by Sparx himself ("Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good."). *Sparx is one of the three characters (the others being Spyro and Hunter) from the original series to reappear in The Legend of Spyro reboot series. *In The Eternal Night, Sparx can be seen eating butterflies. This is possibly a reference to the original series where Sparx ate butterflies in order to regain Spyro's health. *In the Finnish version of The Legend of Spyro trilogy, Sparx has a translated name, in which his name is known as: '"Kipuna" '(Which is made from word Kipinä ''(which means ''spark). *In The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, due to being redesigned by a different game developer, Sparx loses a finger on each hand. *Sparx and Spyro are always present together throughout the three games, apart from the very beginning, when Spyro leaves his home, in the dreams during The Eternal Night, right after Spyro and Cynder wake up, and at the end, where Spyro leaves Sparx behind so he could guide the citizens to the underground. *Although Sparx is comedic and loyal to Spyro, his attitude of guilting Cynder of being evil makes him seem like he was an anti-hero of the series. This can also be proved by the fact that he does help Spyro and Cynder throughout their quests, but he is very concerned for his own safety. Despite this he is willing to put his life on the line whenever necessary. *It is assumed by most fans that Sparx is not aware of Spyro and Cynder's relationship because he was not with them when they admitted their feelings for each other. *Sparx's Swedish actor, Dick Eriksson, is the same actor who dubbed over Ash Ketchum's voice in Swedish in the Pokémon anime. * Sparx didn't realize that Cynder was female until he and Spyro returned from Dante's Freezer, despite the fact that Ignitus referred to Cynder with female pronouns in several occasions earlier in A New Beginning. * Though Sparx appeared to fake his eye twitch in the first half of The Eternal Night to prove Spyro that Cynder couldn't be trusted, he turned out to actually have a tic, as it twitches unconciously as Sparx is about to punch Sniff at the end of Fellmuth Fleet. However, it is never brought up afterwards. *In The Eternal Night, Sparx is voiced by Billy West, who is known for voicing Phillip J. Fry in the Futurama series. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragonflies Category:Allies